


Who let Spider-Man get a Twitter?

by Opaq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: :/You can also read this on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1




	2. He gets stabbed alot....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Peter Parkers were hurt in the making of this chapter


	3. UWU UWU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU UwU


	4. Oml

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gof oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God
> 
> ;-;

I didn't expect so many not you to like this ;∆;

Why do you like this????

Moving on from my feelings, what do you guys want to see more of? And if you have any ideas please let me know! 

I also plan on adding more into the group that I use so also comment people you want to see.

Also thank you again I didn't expect so many to like it!

I'll post tomorrow so see you then 

UwU


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Friend fluff UwU




	7. Bicon

  



	8. Chapter 8

Uh hey it's been awhile...

So I want to come back to this story (why I don't know), I'm not going to explain why I left it, because I honestly don't know. I might change it up a bit and work some stuff out, I also want to add some plot. So yeah. I want to rework it. I wish I could say I'm going to stay on schedule but I won't be able to. (Yaaayy highschool!)

I'm coming back just give me some time.

🤠


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, be warned the last tweet is a bit cryptic 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint hint you can translate numbers.
> 
> PLOT TIME PLOT TIME PLOT TIME


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS PLOT THIS IS JUST FLUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this info is only for Ao3 readers since Wattpad gets updated first..... You can decode it here (http://rumkin.com/tools/cipher/substitution.php) 😉


End file.
